


Angel's Cuisine

by Gwiazdka_Angel



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Food, Modern AU, cat!Toothless, multicultural party, tons of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwiazdka_Angel/pseuds/Gwiazdka_Angel
Summary: That collection is a translation of my own work. I decided to share it also with international fandom, not only my native one.It was an idea I came up with like two years ago. It was supposed to be a little drabble marathon, kind of challenge to post a short fic every day due to Saint Valentine's Day. It fuses multiculturalism, food and love, three very interesting and inspiring topic. Plus, I was taking first mid-term exams that time, so I decided to set the plot in these circumstances.Enjoy!





	1. Day 1 - 愛してる

"I'd eat a sushi."

Astrid took her eyes off the book and looked at her beloved man, who tried for another hour to make a model that was supposed to be his final assignment, but it didn't go well.

"Do you even feel the hunger? I thought you became a cyborg. Even Toothless ran away from you" she stroked the black cat sleeping on the backrest of the sofa, not on the lap of his owner, as usual.

"I need to take some rest or my brain's gonna vaporize."

"I've been telling you that for like two hours. So, are we getting takeaway or you're in a mood for cooking?" she put a bookmark into the book and stretched out. Her studying also didn't go well.

"With you, my love, I could do anything" Hiccup ruffled his hair that was disheveled anyway.

"Firstly we should check if we even have the ingredients."

"Something must have left. When was the last time we made sushi?"

"When I and Heather had a sleepover, so technically _we_ made it."

"Then it surely is something left."

"Maybe get up and check?"

"I don’t want to go alone."

"And I don't want to get up."

Hiccup grinned evilly as he quietly approached the sofa, where his girlfriend was playing with their cat. He knew he had to be quick, Astrid had a good reflex. But so was he and before she realized, she's been held midair.

"Enough playing, we go to eat" he kissed her temple, heading to the kitchen. 

"Let me go" she demanded. "You know I don't like when you do that."

"Don't you trust me? You know I won't drop you."

"I do trust you, but that doesn't change the fact I don't like it."

"You're not romantic enough, honey."

"It was you who chose the sushi. Japanese people aren't the most romantic ones, in their culture love is being expressed mostly by practical gestures."

"That’s why we're going to make food together."

"You're unbelievable."

"But you love me anyway, don't you?"

"Sure I do... 


	2. Day 2 - मैं तुमसे प्यार करता/करती हूँ

Hiccup came home hungry like a wolf and completely exhausted. He wasted all day for something that should've taken just a couple of minutes. He even pushed away Toothless that came to greet him, and he headed straight to the kitchen.

"You're home?" Astrid stepped out of the bedroom with a fork in her hand. She must have eaten in bed, as she tended to do.

"Leave me alone" he barked. She just sighed and shook her head, then she entered the kitchen and made him sit at the table. Hiccup wanted to protest, but when he saw a plate with the food in her hands, he relaxed immediately. His girlfriend brought her own plate from the bedroom, finishing the meal on the way. She was able to eat absolutely everywhere, what wasn't the best idea sometimes.

"Okay, spill" she encouraged when he finished his meal.

"What's with that Asian's cuisine?" he tried to avoid the topic.

"I like samosas. And don't try to dismiss me."

"I don’t. And what interesting fact can you tell me?"

"Of course you don't" she crossed her arms on her chest, ignoring the question.

"I wasted all day, it was a nightmare. The queues were long for kilometers, as if everyone decided to re-take the exam today."

"So what, you didn't pass?"

"I did, but barely."

"What's wrong then?" she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek.

"Nothing. I'm just tired. And all the bureaucracy kills me."

"You need to rest" her skilled hands untied the tie and unbuttoned the shirt. She didn't even have to see what she was doing. "And first of all, take that suit off."

"I always forget how seeing me in a shirt drives you crazy" Hiccup chuckled as he pulled his lover and seated her on his lap.

"Not as much as it drives you when you see me in that shirt."

"It's you who keep saying that a woman looks the most beautiful in her man's clothes."

"You wouldn't deny it."

"You look beautiful in anything."

"And you in nothing."

"Was that an insult or an allusion?"

"How do you think?"

"Your behavior suggests it was an allusion" he looked at her hands, which finished unbuttoning his shirt and moved to his belt.

"Correct" she smiled and dark kissed him.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Which question?" Astrid tilted her head in surprise.

"About an interesting fact you can tell me. Yesterday, when I suggested sushi, you told me that in Japan people express love by gestures. How's it in India?"

"They have arranged marriages. Nowadays it's less common, but still practiced tradition."

"It must be terrible."

"Don't worry, your parents adore me. They certainly would want to match us. Besides, my parents like you either, but my father would never admit it."

"So you think we would end up together eitherway?"

"Seems like I stuck with you."

"I'll do the dishes."

"I haven't said anything."


	3. Day 3 - я люблю тебя

"Heather calls and asks if we would like to visit them" Astrid moved the phone away from her ear and looked at her boyfriend, who entered the room holding two mugs of tea.

"I don’t know... Doesn't Snotlout have an exam tomorrow?"

"He had today and he passed, so they want to celebrate. Twins have tomorrow."

"We'll celebrate when all the exams are over."

"You're so grumpy."

"Because I've had enough."

"We'll come" she told to the phone. "I need to drag him out or we both end up insane. Okay, see you soon."

"I'm not in the mood for going out" Hiccup grumbled, petting Toothless.

"Babe, you can't stay at home all the time. Besides, we'll be able to continue our trying-oriental-cuisine phase. Heather tried out her grandma's recipe for Russian blini."

"So, what can you tell me about love in that culture?" a mischievous smirk replaced his previous grimace.

"Do you expect some interesting facts every time we're going to eat something atypical?"

"Only for the following week. A little challenge: one meal from different country and one fact about love."

"How am I supposed to know what should I prepare?"

"We aren't going to prepare anything. We'll be completely spontaneous, we'll make whatever we'll want. Tell me today's fact."

"Hmm..." she touched the little recess on the upper lip with her index finger, as usual, when she was thinking about something. "I know that there's a lot of failed relationships. Women don't believe they need love to be happy."

"But you do, right?"

"Only because someone convinced me to that."

"Wonder who it was."

"Him, of course" Astrid took Toothless and kissed him behind the ear. "No one loves a woman like a cat."

"How can you-"

"Do you have any objections, kitty?" this time she stroked her boyfriend's auburn hair.

She loved to tease him.


	4. Day 4 - Σε αγαπώ

Toothless was in the habit of seeking attention very intrusively, especially when he was hungry. And he didn't accept any refusal. So when he's been hit with a pillow in the morning, he wasn't going to show mercy.

Hiccup's scream completely awoke him and his girlfriend.

"What happened?" Astrid quickly sat up, looking around sleepily.

"That mean beast clawed me" he groaned, examining hurting arm.

"You stupid cat" she chuckled, scratching the pet behind his ear. "Don't you know you should go to me for a breakfast?" she stretched and got up.

"Now not only my head aches, but also my arm."

"You shouldn't have drunk that much yesterday."

"I haven't drunk that much."

"But enough to get a headache. Try to get some more sleep" Astrid kissed his forehead and went to the kitchen. She fed the cat and made a breakfast for her and her boyfriend.

"You're perfect" he smiled when she was back carrying the tray with the food, coffee and painkillers.

"I know" she waited until he sits comfortable enough to get the tray, before she sat next to him.

"Greek salad? You must have something really interesting" he sticked a fork in a piece of a tomato and offered it to his lover.

"I have few aces up in my sleeve" she shrugged.

"You don't have any sleeves" he looked at her camisole with amusement and adjusted a strap that was constantly sliding down her shoulder.

"These are metaphorical sleeves."

"Okay, so?"

"I can tell you about ancient Greece as a cradle of homoerotism, but I doubt you would be interested."

"I wouldn't if you don't plan to change your sex."

"Don't worry, I feel good with my femininity."

"Do I worry? I'd love you anyway."

"That’s cute. But I have something that can refer to us."

"I'm all ears."

"One of the Greek philosophers said once, that when a person is being born, a half of his soul goes to someone else and life's main goal is to find your other half."

"So my life doesn't have sense since I have you."

"Do you really think we're two halves of one soul?"

"If you assume that our soul looks like Yin-Yang, then yes, I do."

"I wouldn't say it better."


	5. Day 5 - Ti amo

" _Oh, this is the night, it's a beautiful night And we call it bella notte_ " Hiccup was singing to himself, bustling around the kitchen.

" _Lady and the Tramp_? Today's dinner must be very... specific" Astrid threw her purse on the chair and hugged her boyfriend.

"How did the exam go?" he kissed the top of her head and embraced her fondly, inhaling her scent.

"I passed it, but I could have put more effort and do it better" she closed her eyes, visibly tired.

"Come on, sweetheart, you studied hard" he caressed her back and pulled away to check if the dinner doesn't burn.

"But I could have harder."

"Astrid, I know you're very ambitious, but there was many subjects which weren't easy. You did all you could" he put the food on the plates.

"Spaghetti? I could have guessed you would come up with something easy. And, since you already mentioned _Lady and the Tramp_ , we should eat on one plate."

"How nice your regular mood is back. We should, but we wouldn't, I considered you'll be hungry."

"I'd say you're cute, but you're trying to say I'm usually mean and sharp-tongued, don't you? I thought I do that only when I'm tired."

"Apparently not."

"I won't tell you your interesting fact."

"I shut up."

"Well, Italians are considered the most romantic nation in the world, right before French. Even the latin name of Rome, 'Roma', is spelt backwards _Amor_ , which means 'love'. So it's basically the capital of love. And Italians are supposedly the best lovers."

"Do you want to offend me?"

"I said 'supposedly'."

"But that sounds as if you were complaining."

"I don’t. And don't even think you can provoke me, I'm so exhausted that all I can think about is hot bath."

"Do you think I can't do it?"

"You can't. Do the dishes and I go to rest" she sent a kiss in the air and went to the bathroom as if nothing happened.


	6. Day 6 - Te amo

"...and I told her that and then... Exactly, I've had exactly the same" Astrid went out of the bedroom, talking on the phone. "What's up, Toothless?" she asked quietly, stroking the cat. "Yeah, you know, it's like that, but in fact you can do nothing. I know, I know."

"Whoever you talk to, pass my regards" her boyfriend spoke from the kitchen.

"Hiccup greets you" she said with a smile. "Heather greets you too" she told him.

"Nice."

"She asks what we're doing. I'm talking to you and my babe is cooking. See how lucky I am? Hahahah, forget it, I'm not gonna exchange, ever."

"What, she's jealous, because Snotlout doesn't cook for her?" Hiccup chuckled.

"Yep. By the way, what are you actually cooking?" she looked over his shoulder.

"Paella."

"Heather is speechless" the blonde stated after a moment. "And she seems to be even more jealous. I'll call you back later, I don’t want to make it worse" she told her friend and hanged up. "I pity her sometimes. Snotlout can be a jerk who doesn't deserve to have any girlfriend."

"Come on, you know he loves her. When we meet, I can tell him that women love when men cook for them."

"She'll be over the moon, unlike Snotlout. You know he can't cook."

"Then you'll tell him to learn."

"Me? I thought you were going to talk to him."

"But I wouldn't tell him that cooking is sexy."

"Why not?"

"Because guys don't tell such things to each other. Besides, you have a bigger influence on him."

"You exaggerate."

"Not at all. What do you got for me today?"

"Honestly nothing."

"Just try."

"Maybe... from Spain originates a motif of Don Juan, typical seducer and womanizer. By the way, do you know that many people pronounce the name incorrectly? Also, expressing love in Spanish style is sensual, passionate and exuberant, like flamenco."

"Wasn't it tango?"

"Tango is from Argentina, babe. But influences of Spanish culture are strong in all Latin America."

"So I wasn't wrong that much."

"Technically you were."

"You could even pretend you're trying to be nice."

"I am nice, I just clearly point you mistakes."

"You could've been less clear."

"Since when you're that sensitive?"

"Since always" he crossed his arms on his chest and pouted.

"Hiccup... don't be mad" no reaction. "Sorry" still nothing. "I'm sorry" she reached out and scratched him behind the ear.

"You're doing the dishes today" he stated and left.


	7. Day 7 - Je t'aime

Astrid entered the kitchen and froze. Her man was never an early bird, he definitely functioned better in a bat mode. So seeing Hiccup awake at that time, and even in the kitchen, was very surprising for her.

"Voilà! French breakfast for a beautiful madame. Croissants et baguettes avec fromage" parodying French accent, he put on the table a plate, that containment looked like taken from a French restaurant. Well, at least that from a movie, they didn't actually know if it was accurate.

"Merci beacoup, mon chéri" she smiled. "And you should have said: 'croissants et baguettes avec de fromage', because you got Italian."

"Details, chérie."

"And that you said correctly. See, you can when you want to."

"Not everyone is interested in foreign languages. So, what can you tell me about French love?"

Astrid choked on her sandwich. He did that on purpose, she knew it. And she perfectly understood the subtext, she didn't even have to see his triumphant smirk.

"Maybe not while we eat?"

"You act like we have never- OW!" he yelped when she punched his arm. "Why?"

"You know why. Save these topics for later, I want to finish my breakfast in peace" she didn't give him a chance to answer, she took a croissant from the plate and simply shoved it into his mouth.

"I thought you are a feminist and you're against domestic violence."

"You provoked me. You knew very well you shouldn't have said it, but you did. You deserved that. Besides, since when you know that feminists are against domestic violence?"

"Since you and Heather lectured twins and Snotlout, that feminism is about equality and tolerance, not women domination. And I actually agree with it."

"Have you known that first feminists were French?"

"I haven't."

"Now you do. And don't you dare to speak until I finish breakfast."

"Why? I'd like to continue on."

"If you try, you'll be able to forget about any 'love', especially French one."

"I thought France is a country of liberty, equality and fraternity."

"Motto of French Revolution? You know it had nothing to do with gender equality, but estate equality?"

"This doesn't mean you can terrorize and blackmail me."

"If it's so terrible, leave."

"I'd never leave you, I'm like an air to you and you wouldn't live without me."

"How do you know that?"

"You told me. Besides, you're more important than air to me."

"That was..."

"Romantic?"

"Cheesy."

"I tried to feel the French atmosphere."

"Well, you failed."

"A little."

"Okay, let's go."

"Where?"

"We'll talk about that 'French love' in more accurate place."

"I can't wait, milady."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't mark Hiccup's exaggerated pronunciation, I had absolutely no idea how to do that.


	8. Day 8 - Ich liebe dich

"Hold the door, I don’t have a free hand."

She waited for two exiting women to pass by and did as she was told. After a short climb up the stairs they stood in front of their friends' door. Astrid knocked and a moment later the door was opened by smiling Heather.

"Hi" she invited them in and gave them welcoming hugs. "Hooky, behave" she shooed the chocolate colored doberman, that came as he heard the guests. "Look who's there" she took the bag-like transporter from Hiccup. "Hello, sweet baby" she smiled, pulling out Toothless, who meowed quietly, making the dog come back.

"You missed your friend, didn't you?" Astrid petted Hookfang. "You haven't seen each other for a while."

Heather let the cat go and both pets went away with theirown business, while the girls started chatting. Meanwhile there was theother conversation in the kitchen.

"Need any help?" Hiccup doubtfully watched his friend's actions as he tried to cook.

"Nah, I got this" Snotlout waved his hand.

"Something is burning."

"Where?" he looked around with panic.

"Nowhere yet, but it soon will be" the taller guy approached the cooker and skillfully mixed the pot's content. "Heather spurred your ambition that much?"

"It's all your fault."

"I can tell."

"Okay, enough of this cooking, I'm hungry" he mixed, tasted and turned the oven burner off. "We can eat."

"Not so fast" Hiccup chuckled, taking the plates off the cabinet. "By the way... do you even know what did you cook?"

"Heather knows."

"Let's hope it's the same thing" they put the food on the plates and put the plates on the table.

"Ladies, the dinner is served" Snotlout announced. 

"Finally. I thought you'd never finish" Heather laughed as she sat down.

"You underestimate me, honey. By the way, do you remember how's it called?"

"It’s kind of German stew."

"Do you have Molotov-Ribbentrop Pact?" Astrid joked. "Last time it was Russian cuisine, now German" she explained, when friends seemed to not get the joke. "Just a historical joke."

"Better tell me something interesting" Hiccup reminded her about their challenge.

"As far as I know, Germans aren't very emotional, at least most of them. They can't seduce and usually don't think about serious relationship very early. And it's absolutely forbidden to be late for the date."

"So the twins would be forever alone" Snotlout laughed.

"Mind your own business" Astrid bit back.

"I'm never late for the date."

"That’s true" Heather admitted. "He's always early."

"But he would scare away every girl, with his constant talking" the blonde wasn't going to give up.

"Can't argue with that, he can be pretty tiring..." her friend agreed.

"You should be on my side!" said friend's boyfriend protested.

"That doesn't mean I should deny the facts."

"You could."

"Your ego is big enough."

"You're cruel."

"Love you too."

"Do we behave like that too?" Astrid asked quietly, looking at her boyfriend.

"Seems like it" Hiccup shrugged.

"If I start to mess with you, make me shut up."

"You have my word that I will."

"But you don't have to smirk that evilly..."


	9. Day 9 - I love you

Astrid was sitting in front of her computer for all morning. She took the opportunity that Hiccup was asleep and she decided to play some games and just chill out. She's been fed up with that studying and exams and she was happy, that it's almost over. She put the headphones on her head and played the newest Call of Duty. She wanted to blow off some steam and mindlessly shoot the opponents. She was getting better and she was dying less often, although her boyfriend was always smashing her mercilessly, because he managed to stay calm even after another death.

After three games the blonde has had enough. She was so tired with exams, that even bots were defeating her easily. She sighed and rubbed her shoulders. Suddenly a hand with steamy mug showed up in front of her and she felt a warm kiss and a scratch of stubble on her neck.

"You got up" Astrid smiled and took the headphones off. She stroked her lover's disheveled hair and took the mug from him.

"I even made you a breakfast" he nodded.

"Get dressed, I'm cold when I look at you" she muttered, looking at him with disapproval. Hiccup was wearing only pajama pants, which were contrasting with her grey sweatpants and navy blue hoodie.

"Later" he waved his hand. "I'm hungry."

"Babe..."

"You won't give up, do you?"

"Never."

"Fine" he took from the couch an emerald green hoodie that suit his eyes and put it on, not caring about zipping the zipper. What doesn't mean Astrid didn't do that. "I swear, you're worse than my mom" he rolled his eyes.

"Someone has to take care of you. Nothing excuses you, not even the fact that it's Saturday and we don't have to do anything" she got up from the armchair and headed kitchen, dragging her boyfriend with her. "Toasts and tea? Let me guess, English theme?"

"You guessed."

"So I'll tell you something only about Britain, if I'd have to take into consider all the English-speaking countries, my toasts would cool down" she sat down by the table.

"I'm all ears, as usual."

"The most striking example of British culture are obviously the English. It's said they're like their weather, boring and phlegmatic. But it's not true. They might be restrained at first, but they improve on closer acquaintance. They can have really great sense of humor. However, the thing that truly conquers women's hearts, not only the British, is the idea of gentleman. It really helps in romantic relationships."

"Of course, sweetheart. I know what does it mean to be a gentleman."

"I know you do. And you have no idea how happy I am about it."


	10. Day 10 - Kocham cię

"I feel like eating crunchy cookies. Can we make them?" Hiccup looked at his girlfriend with cute, pleading look.

Astrid looked at him, surprised by his sudden ask, them she stood up with no word and went to the kitchen.

"Find a recipe" she instructed only. They've been cooking together for so many times, that they had no problem with sharing tasks. When the first part of cookies was ready to decorate, making the others came upon Astrid, since Hiccup with his talent drawing talent was able to make miracles on the cookies.

"Today is Saint Valentine's Day" he spoke after a moment of silence.

"I know" she responded calmly.

"We should celebrate it."

"Babe, love should be expressed every day, not only on holidays."

"Yes, but on holidays it should be showed in special way. The problem is I couldn't come up with any special way. Sure, I could take you to an elegant restaurant for an elegant dinner. But everyone does it and it's not special. You'd get pretty, wear a nice dress and shoes, do the make-up, and I'd have to wear a suit, shave, brush my hair. But that's also what everyone do.

"What do you mean?" the blonde looked at him suspiciously.

"I'm just trying to say that I can’t even tell you how special you are. To me, you are the most beautiful woman in the world right now, in your old tracksuit, disheveled hair, hands covered in dough and a flour on your forehead" Hiccup chuckled and wiped the flour. "Or when you come home exhausted, you fall on the bed and immediately fall asleep, cuddled with me. Or when you play with Toothless. Or when you remove your make-up and smile with relief. When you laugh in general. And when you sleep, study, play games, eat, bathe, talk, even when you're angry, when you cry, clean up, burn the dinner, do the laundry, shopping, take photos, read a book, watch a movie, play computer games... Just in usual, everyday stuff you're special and unique. And I don't know how to show you that. Every idea seems unoriginal."

"You don't have to show me that, I know it very well. And I love you too" Astrid smiled fondly and kissed his cheek. She hasn't actually known what did that speech mean, but she hasn't asked. She felt she'll find out soon.

"But love needs to be cared of. It can't be taken for granted, because it's the final nail in the coffin for a relationship."

"But we do care, at least that's what I think. Everything I do, I do with love and for you. And I know you do that either. So I don't understand why do we have this conversation."

"Because I've promised myself a while ago that I'll talk with you about it. All that challenge... I hoped for a good idea for today."

"You know very well I don't expect anything special" she noticed her boyfriend was nervous and that worried her. She didn't like when something was bugging him.

"But you deserve it. You gave me a lot of ideas, but none of them was good enough, every one was regular and hackneyed."

"Just tell me what's going on. I see something is wrong."

"You know, that's right. If not today, then when?" he smiled weakly, baffling her even more. "This is hackneyed too and it's probably the most lame way to do that, but as they say, you only live once. And I have really no idea how to make it special."

"Would you tell me what's going on?" Astrid asked with irritation, but she hasn't expected the answer. She saw him reach into his pocket and then her whole world turned upside down.

"Will you marry me?" on Hiccup's hand lied a silver ring with a sapphire. It looked old.

"Idiot..." she whispered, feeling the tears gathering under her eyelids. "You're an idiot. How could you think you needed a special occasion to finally ask me?" her throat was so tight because of emotion, she barely could speak. "And what do you think, that I can refuse only because it's Saint Valentine's Day and instead of taking me on a fancy date, you decided to propose in our kitchen while we're making cookies?"

"Well, if you say it this way... it's kinda like that..." he answered, looking like he was going to have a heart attack.

"Haven't you thought, dummy, that I might feel exactly the same way you do?" she put the last cookie on the baking sheet and she started to clean up. "Haven't you thought I wake up every morning, I look at you sleeping and I wonder what have I done to deserve for such a miracle?" she stopped cleaning and washed her hands, they were shaking so much she barely could do that. "Maybe I just love you so much that it seems impossible to repay for all your love and everything you do for me?" tears were streaming down her cheeks, but she seemed to not notice that.

"I haven't" he admitted, reaching out a hand shyly, and when she accepted it, he pulled her close and sat on his lap.

"Love blinded you" she joked. "I've never thought I could cry out of happiness" she laughed, sniffling and wiping the tears off.

"You haven't actually answered me" he kissed her temple.

"Do you even need it?"

"You know... actually I don't" Hiccup took Astrid’s hand and put the ring on her finger. "It's a family heirloom, but if you don't like it I can..."

"Are you crazy? I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you, not care about a piece of metal on my hand. This is the most important, not a ring."

"You're amazing, you know?"

"You too. Aren't you scared by the thought you'll be stuck with me for the rest of your life?"

"That life is going to be a fairy-tale."

"Aren't fairy-tales hackneyed?"

"This will be our own fairy-tale, the one that no one knows yet."

"Special?"

"Like you."

"Like us."

"Fine."

"Cookies are burning."


End file.
